A Ramble
by Dark-Crystal Dragoon
Summary: Ok this is one of my yet again sad attempts at humor. I think this is what ya call a ramble. I bet there not as good as Rap's' or anything but Please R&R, all i can say about it is that he he he some one seems to be on Drugs...


**__**

Ok. This is another one of my sad attempts at humor, ya know, so please don't kill me^_^'. *Dodges daggers, swords, spears, & other sharp objects that were thrown* Tch, ya don't have to be so mean ya know. *dodges one last dagger* Fine well let me start then. This takes place in some hotlel. Lavitz & Crystal (my character, you knew she would be here ^_^) are sitting close to the TV playing play station whilst Albert is sitting close behind them reading out of the strategy guide book telling them tips and such. Lloyd is laying down on the couch a few feet behind them reading a magazine, Meru & Haschel are bugging the chef at the bar for food, Kongol is sitting at the table watching TV on some sort of Mini TV, and Rose is sitting on the other side (looking bored) listening to Miranda talk, Dart & Shana are talking to each other near a window

Crystal: Damn, I cant beat this boss.

Lavitz: Well he is one of the toughest bosses...I couldn't beat him...

Albert: *patting the strategy guide book cover* Your doing it all wrong the strategy guide says to-

Crystal: Albert, I don't give a damn what the strategy guide says...-

Albert: But...

Lavitz:*sigh*

Crystal: *chucks Albert the play station remote* Fine, you do what the strategy guide says

Albert: Very well...

Albert takes the play station remote and fights the boss and to Crystal's & Lavitz's surprise beets the boss.

Albert:*thrusts the play station remote down on the floor and holds up the strategy guide book* HAH! I TOLD YOU THE STRATEGY GUIDE DOES IT THE BEST! HAH! WHOSE THE BEST!

Crystal & Lavitz: -_-' we should have seen this coming...

Bar:

Meru: Is the food done yet...

Chef: no-

Haschel: But I am starving-

Chef: Ze food needs time to cook! It will not taste good unless I can cook ze food completely!

Meru: FINE!

Meru takes a cup of juice and walks over to Kongol who is still watching television on the mini tv. She looks over to see what he is watching but the juice tips over onto the TV. The screen shrivels up and then goes out.

Kongol: *going red stands up quickly knocking the table over and surpriseing Miranda & Rose* AHHHHHHH KONGOLS SOAPS! YOU RUIN KONGOLS SOAPS! (Soap Operas)

Meru runs away and up the stairs to where the bedrooms are.

Rose:*getting up* Relax Kongol...

Miranda: *getting up* go watch your soaps in the Lobby on the big tv...

Kongol walks away from the table and into the lobby. He continues past Lloyd and over to Crystal, Albert, & Lavitz (Lavitz was playing no the play station) whom were still playing on the playstation and turns of the play station---

Lavitz:*yelling* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crystal:*yelling* WE DIDN'T SAVE!!!!!

Albert:*pulling out the strategy guide proudly* None the less we have the strategy guide to get you back where you were...

Lavitz: That's not the point! Do you know how long we were working on that?!! 

Lloyd: *looking up from the magazine* Relax it's only a game...

Crystal: We were up since dawn working on that 'game'!

Lavitz: And it wasn't easy either!

Lloyd:*retreating back to his magazine* ^_^' ok then...

Meru suddenly came running down the stairs and over to dart & Shana, she then snatched the bandanna off Dart's head

Meru: *waving Darts bandanna in the air* *hic* I got-*hiccup* your bandanna!

Dart: *trying to get bandanna back from Meru* MERU! Hey, give that back!

Meru:*crams the bandanna onto her head* OOOOOOOO I'm Dart! -*hic*

Shana begins to constantly laugh.

Dart: Shut the hell up it's not funny!

Meru runs over to Lloyds couch and jumps on his stomach causing the magazine in his hand to go flying and hit Miranda in the face.

Miranda: WATCH IT YOU @#$%!

Lloyd: Sorry! Meru what's wrong with you?

Meru: *Meru suddenly hugs Lloyd (whom is still layig on the couch with meru on his stomach) around the middle* I loveeee you Lloyd!!!

Lloyd suddenly scrambles to get up and away from Meru. Rose & Miranda come over and pull Meru off Lloyd.

Miranda: Meru are you ok?

Meru: Yup-*hic* I feel just *hiccup* fine, I found these-*hiccup* pills in-*hic* Shana's room *hic* and i feel greatttttt!

Meru runs over to Albert.

Dart: Pills?

Shana: Yeah...those are just ...um...--

Dart: YOUR ON DRUGS! Bah! My Girlfriend is on drugs-

Crystal: Who cares!

Lavitz: yeah we're the ones who have to start the game all over again!

Suddenly a tearing noise is heard and everyone looks over to find Albert:

Albert:*Yelling at Meru and freaking out* MY STRATEGY GUIDE! MERU YOU @#$% YOU RIPPED MY STRATEGY GUIDE!!!!!!!!  


Lavitz & Crystal: _' we are never going to here the end of it...

Albert: HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE @#$% HOW CAN YOU DO THAT! MERU YOUR A @#%$#@#$%^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%%$#@!@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rose: Erm...how does he **know that many curses?**

Lloyd: scary...

Albert: I SWEAR I AM GOING TO @#%$@#$% YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meru runs up stairs frightened.

Every one begins to argue over what has happened. Lloyd cant find his magazine and is yelling at Miranda & Rose, Crystal, Lavitz, & Albert are all still telling off Kongol for turning off the play station, whilst Kongol is weeping about missing his soap opera, Dart is crying on the floor and Shana is constantly rolling her eyes.

Haschel:*yelling at everyone* ENOUGH!!!!!!! ALBERT, CRYSTAL, & LAVITZ!!! YOU ARE ALL GROWN MEN & WOMEN IT IS JUST** A GAME!!! KONGOL SOAP OPERAS ARE **NOT **REAL SO GET OVER IT!!! LLOYD YOU CAN GO TO THE STORE AND BUY A **NEW **MAGAZINE!!! DART WE KNOW YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ON DRUGS BUT **YOU **PROBABLY PUSHED HER TO IT!!! NOW WHAT **IS **IMPORTANT IS WHEN THE DAMN FOOD IS GOING TO BE READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone suddenly looks evilly at Haschel.

Haschel: he he he...

Dart: Get him!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone suddenly turned on Haschel and began to fight him

----*20 minutes later*---

Crystal is sitting in a chair leaning over it's back, Dart is lying on the floor on his back, Shana is laying down on the couch as well as Lloyd, Lavitz is sitting near the play station pouting, Kongol (with tears in his eyes) is doing the same thing to the now broken big screen tv, Miranda & Haschel are at the bar with there heads down, Albert is trying to put together his ripped up strategy guide, and Rose is laying down in a chair.

Miranda: Does Shana have any of those pills left in her room?

Rose: Yeah I think that they will help with the pain...

Everyone suddenly passes out. Meru comes down the stairs.

Meru: Hi everyone ^_^

Meru suddenly notices everyone unconcious.--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meru: *running around screaming* I GOTTA CALL 911, (police/sherif number) I GOTTA CALL 911, I GOTTA CALL 911, I GOTTA CALL 911!!!!! 

Meru: *finally found the phone and is holding it* ...........I FORGOT THE PHONE NUMBER!!!!!!!- BWAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

So whatcha think? I told you it twas a sad attempt. Well I hope ya liked it I so want to write more though, it's fun teasing the LoD characters ya know, he he he..........

~*Crystal*~

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with The Legend Of Dragoon or Sony so....Lawyers stay back!!! *Grabs Crystal's lance and pokes lawyers* back I say Back!!!


End file.
